Struggle
by QueenAlla
Summary: Seiner written for NightxBlossom. Yes, this is a yaoi alert :3 Nothing too major, but you've been warned.


I've decided to be nice to NightxBlossom and write her a fanfic she'll actually enjoy :3

Seiner, of course! xDD (From Hayner's pov, because, well, I just like him better xD)

YES, IT IS YAOI. If you don't like it, didn't read the summary beforehand, or whatever other reason you have not to read it, hit the back button or something ;D

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of its characters. If I did, there would be little Axel and Riku clones running around Twilight Town ^_^ So if you ever do see that, remind me to remove this disclaimer. Thanks.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After years of being in a long-term relationship, it was always fun to look back and see how it all began.

Me 'n Seifer were flipping through one of our old photo albums, and we saw a photo of us eating sea-salt ice-cream on the beach. We'd snuck out, 'course. I mean, back then, no one knew that we were going out, so if we ever wanted to be together, we had to make up some lame excuse. It was always hard trying to keep Pence and Olette away, 'course, 'cause they're stuck so far up my ass it's not funny. They're great friends and all, but I'm a guy that likes my space every now and then...

Or maybe Seifer just did that to me.

Anyway, back to the subject...I think that, well, when we were looking at the photos, _I_ was the one looking back on how it all started. Seifer was more interested in teasing my sucky old haircut. Bad memories...It's not like I coulda helped it though, it was a _dare_.

I saw this photo of me 'n Seifer in a Struggle match, and that was when I realised...That was how it all started.

I still remember the day.

He pushed me to the floor in a way that left me gasping for air, and I couldn't help but feel something. I didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, until the day he whispered into my ear, "You like it, Hayner.". He'd said my name for once, and he said it like it was some magic word or something. He actually said Hayner. Usually, the best I ever got was 'Blondie'.

He made me feel so guilty. I'd never felt any sorta emotions like that towards a guy. They were fierce, they made me want more of him. I felt like I was doing something wrong, so I didn't wanna tell anybody. I mean, up 'till that day I'd act like I was some ladies man-but that was just it. I was _acting, pretending_. I couldn't keep trying to force myself to feel something that was fake.

Struggle match after Struggle match, it was the only time we were ever really together. I felt so dirty though, being up there with everyone watching but no one really noticing what was actually going on. Seifer was the one who always made the move though. At least, that's what _I_ remember. When we played Struggle, it was like we were communicating in a way only we could understand. We'd say so much without saying anything at all, and as much as I liked it, over time, it didn't feel like enough. We were both too greedy for our own good.

___________________

The first time we kissed was really...well, it wasn't awkward. If anything, it felt right. I'd kissed a few girls before that, but all of them put together was nothing compared to what Seifer made me feel. Yeah, feels pretty weird saying that, but it's the truth.

Hey, after all, Seifer put another meaning on the word 'kissing'. It wasn't the girly romantic stuff, nah, I could never hack that. It was way more exciting. Nothing too over-the-top, 'course. Well, not at that point, at least. Okay, fine. The first time we kissed we kinda...well it was more of a make-out session.

Yeah, okay, get over it.

We kissed in the usual spot. Now, get over _that_. Heh. We almost got caught, too, but in the end, we had to pretend we were having a punch up to make sure Pence didn't have a heart attack and Olette didn't go psycho.

___________________

I could never forget the day the news of me 'n Seifer going out became public. It was the most embarrassing day of my life, and no doubt Seifer's too.

It was the most stupid way to get caught. It was while we were on the tram heading for the beach one afternoon. Pence was all suspicious to why we kept going out to catch fish for dinner, so he followed us, and caught us fishing on the tram.

Yeah, if you get that.

He told everyone, but of course, nobody believed him.

In the end, we admitted it. Sure, Olette went all spaz on us and then ignored us for two weeks straight, Pence wouldn't let me into the usual spot for at least a week, Vivi wouldn't stop drawling at our feet, Fuu muttered names whenever she walked past us, and so on...But after a while, they accepted it.

It's been two years now, but it feels like a lifetime. And, yeah, I'll say it-that game of Struggle was the best thing that ever happened to me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Argh! This yaoi is poisoning my mind!!! But it was strangely fun to write :3

Brittany, I hope you enjoyed that! :F

Yes, and you _know _you want to review.


End file.
